The present invention relates to skiing equipment, and pertains particularly to a ski boot carrying device.
Ski boots are designed to protect the feet and ankles of a skier during his ski run. For this reason, ski boots are constructed to be very stiff in order to support the feet and ankles. Such boot structure, while ideal for skiing, is very uncomfortable during non-skiing conditions. The typical skier, while around a ski area, typically wears soft boots or shoes while not skiing, but must carry his ski boots to and from the ski area. While skis may frequently be left in public racks or the like around a ski lodge without danger of theft, this is not so for boots. Boots are extremely expensive and if left unattended are subject to theft.
A number of devices are available for enabling the skier to carry his boots. One such device comprises a central frame structure having a supporting base with a vertical panel with a handle at the top for grasping in the hand and with clamps on opposite sides for clamping the boots the vertical panel. Another form of carrier is referred to as a T-bar and comprises a loop which is looped through the buckles of the adjacent boots and comprises a T-handle which is grasped in the hands for carrying the boots.
Both of the above described structures are satisfactory, except when it is desirable to have the hand free to carry other objects and the like. For example, if the skier is carrying both the skis and the boots, both hands are fully occupied.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a ski boot carrying apparatus which enables the carrying of a pair of boots, yet leaves the hands of the skier free.